


Soothing Umbra

by LadyBellatore



Series: Scandalous Tales from the Origin System [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBellatore/pseuds/LadyBellatore
Summary: Karen is worried about her Warframe Umbra after a rough mission they just completed and goes to check on him - and what she ends up discovering about him is pleasantly surprising.OPERATOR is 18 years old.





	Soothing Umbra

Karen stepped out of her transference pod with haste. She stood at about five foot seven, rather tall for a female Tenno. She also had a beautiful shape to back it up as she looked more developed than most other female Tenno she knew. Tossing aside a lock of auburn hair, her glowing green eyes scanned the room with concern. Adjusting her white and blue Manduka suit then brushing her Koppra leggings where they had shifted as she sat in the pod, Karen began jogging out of the room. This last mission into an Orokin derelict had been rough on her Umbra and she was worried about him. 

Leaving the transference room, Karen ran to her crew quarters where she had left him before transferring out. The door opened and she saw him, his dark form, blue scarf and gold accents silhouetted by the window looking out into the expanse of space. He was hunched over near the window clutching his head and shaking. Karen slowly approached him. 

“Umbra…” she said softly. “Are you alright?” 

Karen reached for his shoulder and the moment her hand touched his skin, the Umbra whirled on her. Karen gasped as the Warframe leapt on her, pushing her to the floor, his strong hands gripping her shoulder and the wrist of the hand that touched him, pinning her down. Instinctively, she had raised one leg to defend herself, his groin resting against her shin and placed her free hand against his chest. The Umbra glared down at her, his chest heaving and she looked up at him with muted fear. 

“Umbra, it's okay! It's okay...” Karen breathed. “It's just me.”

Karen tried to move her raised leg but only managed to caress it across his groin, and his head lifted as a sudden shudder ran through his body. The amber glow of transference energy began to seep across the hand Karen held against his chest and through it, Karen realized that he was... aroused?! At first this surprised her, but then she grew curious as she gazed up at him and started rubbing her shin against him again. A strange moan escaped the Umbra as he looked back down at her, his hips starting to move to caress himself more against her leg. Karen had never seen him like this before, but at least his anger was fading. Did something in their last mission excite him? Had it been the two infested chargers they'd seen trying to mate in the hallway of the derelict?

“Do you like this, Umbra?” Karen asked evenly, though she already knew the answer. “Does it...feel good?”

His chest heaved as he nodded down at her moaning again. Umbra let go of her wrist as he reached up to take his scarf off, tossing the garment aside so it was no longer between her leg and the armor of his groin. Then he reached down and suddenly grasped hold of her breast, squeezing it as he searched for her nipple beneath her clothing. Karen drew in a sharp intake of breath as her nipple grew hard and Umbra began to play with it between his fingers. She didn't know a Warframe could be this way, or why she was letting him do this to her. Yet she felt her sex growing hot and moist despite herself. His touch was surprisingly arousing. Karen slid her hand down Umbra's chest and lowering her leg, cupped her hand against his crotch and he shuddered at her touch. Umbra gave her breast a hard squeeze as he tugged on her nipple and she gasped rubbing her hand faster along his groin feeling something moving beneath it. He couldn't still have a-

Umbra then grasped hold of both her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them down with one hand. Karen squirmed for a moment, unsure of what was happening, as Umbra took his free hand and detached the armor across his groin. Karen's eyes widened as Umbra's seven inch cock folded up between his legs and became rigid. The sight of his massive member both excited and alarmed Karen; she felt herself growing even wetter. Did he want to put that inside her? 

Umbra reached down, gripping the fabric of her pants and pulled them off of her with startling ease, revealing her waxed vagina. Karen yelped and squirmed again looking up at him warily as she was exposed. Yet, the sight of her fearful eyes made him pause and he looked down at her expectantly.

“You… really want this?” Karen said, more of a statement than a question. “But you don't want to scare me, and you want me to want it to…”

Umbra nodded once more, as he continued to massage her breast gently and she moaned at his touch. Karen wasn't a virgin, but it had been a while since she'd been with anyone, however she didn't think sex with a Warframe was something feasible. Yet, if this helped ease Umbra's pain, and gave her some pleasure, why not? 

Karen smiled up at him, “It's okay Umbra, you can touch me.”

Umbra spread her legs out and knelt between them to better expose her sex to him. He carefully opened up her top and pulled it aside exposing her perky, ample breasts. Umbra grasped hold of one, pulling on her nipple again and Karen made a happy sound as he touched her. Then his fingers slid slowly down the middle of her body and into the folds of her pussy as he started to stimulate her. Karen shuddered and let out a soft gasp as he touched her sex. It had been too long since someone had been with her and his fingers felt so good. Karen grew wetter and Umbra's fingers began to press against her slick hole. She started to move her hips trying to encourage him to put them inside her, but he continued to swirl his fingers around it as he pressed his thumb against her clit, teasing her. Desperate little moans came from Karen as she squirmed beneath him, and Umbra’s cock seemed to twitch, enjoying her torment. Finally, Karen couldn't stand it any longer. 

“Umbra, please!” she begged. “Put your fingers inside me!” 

Umbra shoved his index finger deep inside her all the way up to his knuckle, as far as it would go with one swift motion, and Karen's back arched as she cried out with pleasure. His finger seemed so much longer and thicker than she expected and it was amazing how deep it went inside her. He then swirled his finger around against her moist walls watching to see which area he rubbed drew the strongest reaction. Umbra didn't have to wait long to find it as he hit her g-spot and Karen moaned sharply her body twitching from the touch. Umbra began to slide his finger in and out of Karen focusing on her g-spot while using his thumb to rub her clit.

“Yes! Right there!” she gasped her hips starting to move slightly. “Touch me right there!”

Umbra began to rub faster, harder against her g-spot and clit causing Karen to moan as her breathing became passionate panting. Then he suddenly slid another finger inside her and Karen wailed with pleasure as Umbra loosened her up. Several minutes past as he fingered her pussy at a steady pace to bring her to her first orgasm, enjoying the sounds she made and the movements of her body beneath him. Bits of precum began to leak from his now throbbing cock with the anticipation of plumbing her depths soon. He then increased his speed, Umbra’s fingers were now pounding in and out of her and she could hear how wet she was, his thumb furiously rubbing her clit. Umbra looked hungrily down at her, eagerly wanting to watch his Tenno orgasm for the first time for him. Suddenly Karen’s snatch started to clench, a shiver raced through her body, and she felt herself staring to reach her climax. 

“U-Umbra! Yes-YES!” she wailed. “D-don’t stop! I'm...AAHH! I'm going to C-CUM! AAAH! FUCK! YESSS!!!”

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the orgasm hit Karen full force. She cried out as her hips bucked and her cunt closed tightly around his fingers gushing fluids all over his hand. Yet Umbra didn’t stop as he continued to stroke her with his fingers, drawing her orgasm out as long as he could. She yelped and jerked beneath him as she rode the waves of pleasure as he watched her ride the high of her climax. Karen's body finally relaxed and she mewled intensely, breathing deeply as the orgasm left her and his fingers slowed to a halt. 

Umbra let her rest for a moment letting her fluids seep out onto this hand, then suddenly rubbed his finger against her clit again and tickled her g-spot with the fingers still inside her. Despite herself, Karen yelped in surprise as she orgasmed instantly again, more of her juices squirting out all over his hand as her pussy spasmed. 

Damn if Umbra didn't know what he was doing! 

Once she relaxed again, her breath heavy, Umbra slowly pulled his fingers out and she shuddered audibly as they left her. She wanted more from him so badly she ached for it. He then took his hand soaked in her fluids and rubbed them all over his cock, making it slick. Karen was surprised at how much cum had come out of her already as she watched him stroke his shaft. Umbra then lifted one of her legs over his own as he leaned in and guided the tip of his soaked prick against her wet hole. Yet, again he stopped and looked down at her as if asking for consent, but she could feel how badly he wanted inside her and she wanted it to. 

Karen nodded furiously her cunt throbbing with the anticipation, “Yes! Put it inside me, Umbra- I want it! I want you deep inside me!”

Umbra gently pressed himself against her and slid his cock inside. Karen sighed as he pushed his rod slowly in all the way in and he groaned as her tight snatch engulfed his member. He leaned over her as he penetrated her looking down into her happy face, his muscles flexing. Apparently it had been a while for him too, and he shuddered as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix. For a moment, Umbra just stayed there fully inside her enjoying the sensation, then his hips started to move and he slowly began to fuck her with purposeful thrusts. 

“Ahh yes…. yes!” Karen moaned. “Fuck my tight pussy-ah I've never… felt so full! Your cock is -p-perfect, Umbra! Ahhh!” 

Each thrust became easier after a few moments as Umbra continued to pull in and out of his Tenno, gently stroking himself inside Karen’s tight cunt. Then his muscles flexed again and he couldn’t hold back any longer as he suddenly increased his pace picking up a steady rhythm. Karen’s pussy felt too good around his pulsing prick and he wanted to fill it with his hot seed. Karen moaned beneath him as ripples of pleasure shot through her body. Her nipples were so hard and stiff, and the sensation of them as they began to bounce in time with his thrusting felt amazing. Karen felt another climax coming as a shiver ran through her throbbing pussy. She needed more, she wanted more. 

“H-harder!” she said. “Give it- ahha- to me, Umbra! Fuck me harder - please!”

Umbra let go of her wrists and placed one hand on the floor near her hip as he lifted up her leg with his other hand allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Then he started pounding furiously into her, his body slapping against her own as he increased his pace. Karen grunted as the powerful hips of her Warframe jarred against her and her body jerked with each thrust, his cock hitting every pleasure spot inside her. A guttural moan of ecstasy escaped her and she reached down to rub her clit as he fucked her to increase the strength of her orgasm when she finally came. Her cunt started to tighten again as another orgasm drew near. As her snatch shuddered around him, Umbra grunted and then sped up again, his hips and cock turning into a jackhammer pounding hard against her. Karen's entire body seemed consumed with pleasure as he rammed and filled her. Umbra could feel his own climax rising within him, and he ached to release it into her, the base of his cock beginning to tighten, and his balls start to clench. His chest began to heave as he panted himself not from the effort but from sheer lustful want. Furious wet slapping noises filled the room as Karen's legs began to shake and she cried out.

“Yes! YES FUCK ME! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN, UMBRAAAAAA!!!”

Karen screamed her pleasure into the air as she came hard, her toes curling and her body shuddering. Umbra rammed his cock into her as deep it would go as his own orgasm burst forth, howling in release, his body jerking as his prick twitched against her tight walls. His hot seed shot into her in a heavy gush that was almost alarming; he came so hard and furiously into her. Their fluids mixed and then spilled out of her cunt and onto the floor as there was too much for her womb to contain. Umbra pulled slightly out then thrust himself hard back in to let her tight snatch milk him completely still shooting a stream of hot semen inside her as if he would never stop squirting. Feeling his hot cum filling her only made Karen squirt more herself and she shuddered hard squeezing tighter around him as she came again, shouting with joy. 

Finally they both stopped with a final jerk of their bodies and cries of passion. Karen suddenly slumped to the floor beneath him riding out the final waves of her double orgasm. Umbra likewise fell forward and caught himself on his elbows on top of her as the two of them panted heavily from the release. For a moment they simply lay there, trying to slow their breathing.

After a few minutes, Karen looked up at him, her face softly blushing and her eyes glossed over, “U-Umbra...that was...so good.” She reached up and held his face in her hands, a lovely glow to her face, then a mischievous look crossed her green eyes. “Do you...want to go again?”

She flexed herself around the cock still inside her and Umbra grunted, his prick twitching as a shiver raced through him. If their initial fucking was that good, Karen definitely wanted a second round. He reached up with his two fingers still coated in her cum from before and pressed them against her lips. Karen took them into her mouth, happily tasting herself on his fingers as she started to suck on them, wiggling her hips against his. Umbra’s head lifted and he gave a strange moan as she moved against him, her tongue swirling around his fingers as she sucked on them. The energy nodes flared across the Warframe’s body and he suddenly pulled his fingers and his member out of her, causing her to whimper lustfully.

Umbra sat up on his knees and pulled Karen up, pulling off her coat and tossing it aside, his Tenno master now completely naked and beautiful in front of him. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he guided her mouth towards his throbbing, soaked cock. Karen didn’t hesitate as she hungrily put his tip into her mouth and began to suck on it while grasping his shaft with both hands. Umbra’s body shuddered and he groaned as she stroked and sucked on his member, her thumbs focusing on caressing the underside of him with her tongue lapping across his tip. His head tilted back and enjoyed the sensation of her mouth and hands around him as she sucked on him. Pleasurable grunts and moans came from Umbra, while Karen made happy, sloppy mouth noises as she blew him for a good while.

Then Karen suddenly opened her mouth wider and pressed her head forward as she took Umbra's cock deep into her throat. He was not expecting her to deep throat him, and as her esophagus pressed around his cock like a vise, his hips suddenly jerked and he cried out looking down at her in surprise. Despite himself Umbra came again instantly, the tight pressure of her throat around him too much for him to resist, and Karen worked quickly to swallow it all down so she didn't choke. Just feeling her throat contract to swallow his cum, made his hips jerk again and he grabbed onto her head with both hands as he squirted more into her realizing she could handle it. Karen gagged and looked up and him and he swiftly pulled out to allow her to breathe. Cum and saliva leaked out of Karen's mouth as she gasped for air. Umbra looked down at her concerned but she smiled up at him, swallowed down his fluids and licked her lips. 

“I didn't expect you to taste so good Umbra.” Karen said seductively. “Why don't you let me taste more of you? It's been too long since I had a good deep throating. Use my throat like you used my cunt - I can take it.”

Umbra paused only for a moment to take in what she said. Then his hands tightened around the back of her head and he pressed his dick back into her mouth then down her throat. Karen made pleasurable gagging noises as she relaxed her jaw and he began to thrust in and out of her mouth at a quick pace. She reached down with her hands, putting two fingers into her wet love hole and rubbed her clit with her other hand. Her beautiful green eyes looked up at her Warframe as she moaned around his cock. Just seeing her looking up at him and playing with herself sent Umbra over the edge. His hips began to move faster and his hands pulled on her as he began to furiously, fuck her throat. Karen's gags became sloppy grunting sounds as she was mercilessly face fucked, saliva leaking down her jaw. Her fingers found her g-spot and the combination of her efforts and the sensation of Umbra ramming his cock down her throat made her cum again. Karen sputtered around his shaft as she tried to cry out amidst the throat fucking and she squirted into the floor, her fluids pooling beneath her as her body spasmed. But Umbra was still going full speed. 

Seeing her cum again, the noises she made, the feeling of her wet throat around his cock - it was too much, Umbra couldn’t hold back.

Karen's eyes began to roll back in her head and Umbra's cock suddenly twitched as he shoved himself as deep down her throat as he could fit himself. Her nose touched his stomach as he pulled her firmly forward shooting a stream of hot cum into her as he howled his orgasm into the room. Umbra shuddered hard as his seed left him and there was so much Karen couldn't take it all in as it spilled out of her mouth, sputtering and coughing against him. He forced himself to pull her off of him so she could breath, but he painted her face with jizz as he was still coming, reaching down to stroke himself to complete his release. Karen coughed up some of the fluid as she caught her breath back and swallowed what was in her mouth as he finished squirting onto her. Umbra held onto her head breathing hard as he looked down at her cum soaked face, her own cum pooled on the floor beneath her. Umbra momentarily felt a pang of guilt and didn’t quite like seeing her in such a messy state. The Warframe let go of her and quickly retrieved her coat to hand it to her, and Karen cleaned her face as he knelt down next to her. She dropped the garment to the floor, yet looked at him and smiled broadly. 

“I love how aggressive you are. Please don't tell me…” Karen purred reaching over to stroke him again. “That you don't have anymore to give me, Umbra?”

Umbra shuddered as her hand touched his cock.  
And here he was internally worried that he might have gone too far.

The Warframe quickly moved away from her, reached over, and retrieved his scarf. Umbra then grabbed Karen and forced her to the floor on her stomach then wrenched her arms behind her back as he began tying them up in his scarf. Karen seductively giggled and playful struggled against him so he would make the restraints as tight as she wanted. Her playful resistance only seemed to fuel Umbra’s lust and his cock became harder as he tied her up. Something about him being rough with her made Karen lust for him more, and her primal desire for him to suddenly use her as his fuck toy was almost mind numbing. She didn’t realize she enjoyed being dominated so much.

“You better fuck me as hard as you've tied this scarf Umbra or I'll be disappointed.” she teased him turning her head around to look at him. 

Umbra didn’t need to be told twice.

In response he dragged her over to the somachord stand and knocked the device off with a sweep of his hand. He forced Karen over the stand onto her stomach, her knees touching the floor, then knelt behind her. Pushing her legs out, he spread her out wide for him, holding her down with one hand and looking down at her plump ass. He slapped a hand against one cheek and then gripped it hard and she gave a yelp of pleasure. Umbra swiftly slapped the other cheek and she yelped again as he watched her asshole pucker from the strike. 

“Ah! Yes! Spank me, Umbra!” Karen cooed. “I've been such a bad Tenno to deny you a good fucking for so long…”

Umbra didn't hesitate as he struck her left cheek once more and Karen happily cried out. He went back and forth between each check until they were nice and pink, the punishment only causing Karen's pussy to leak like a faucet. Looking down at how sopping wet she was, Umbra slide his index finger along and into her soaked clit, coating it, spreading the fluids upward between her ass cheeks, then he pressed the wet finger against her rectum. 

Karen stiffened, bucking slightly, “Ahh! You want- my ass?!”

Umbra slowly pushed his long index finger into her dark hole and Karen grunted as it slid into her. The Warframe slowly moved his finger in and out letting her get used to the sensation and Karen started to moan. She'd never let anyone play with her ass before but strangely it felt good. Umbra started to increase his pace and Karen felt her pussy grow hot again. 

“Mmmm yea...Fuck my tight little asshole, Umbra...” she moaned. “Hmmm...Your finger feels so good in my ass!” 

Umbra rose up and began to slide his shaft between her wet lips as he fingered her asshole. The sensation of his cock rubbing against her and the finger working in and out of her started to draw another orgasm to the surface and Karen gasped in surprise, her breath turning into moans. Then to her shock, Umbra shoved his cock into her needy cunt with one swift motion and began to give her slow hard thrusts while his finger moved rapidly in and out of her rectum. Karen cried out her body clenching as the sensation of having both holes filled overwhelmed her with pleasures that she'd never felt before. He continued slowly thrusting and working his finger in her back door, urging them both to another climax. Were it not for the stand holding her up, her legs would've given out as they went numb and her pussy throbbed. Karen felt so good that she felt like she was going crazy. 

“I- I'm gonna C-cum from you fucking my ass!!” she shouted. “Ga- ugh! NYAAAHHHHH!!”

Umbra's prick twitched and he shoved himself into her bottoming her out and he jackhammered her asshole with his finger as he felt himself ready to explode. As Umbra’ cock erupted inside her filling her womb with hot fluids once more, his finger worming in her ass, Karen's pussy crushed down around him and she came harder than she'd ever cum in her life. Her scream of pure ecstasy seemed to echo off the walls, her body shuddering as fluids burst from her snatch like a dam breaking. Umbra pulled his finger out and then thrusted into her hard twice, letting their fluids gush out onto the floor, as he finished blasting into her. Then he pulled himself out, watching his cum leak out of her onto the floor. 

Karen slumped moaning deeply against the stand, but Umbra didn't give her anytime to rest. He leaned over, nearly laying across her back and grasped her shoulders, shoving his cock back in, then started to fuck her furiously like a Kubrow in heat. Karen shut her eyes and cried out in shock as her body jerked with his powerful thrusting. His muscular hips slammed into her plump sore ass rapidly making sharp slapping noises. Animalistic moans of pleasure came from Karen as her eyes opened and started to roll back into her head from the intense rutting. He had one more load to give her and Umbra was going to give his Tenno the hard fucking she craved.

Karen lost count of how many orgasms they’d had as Umbra pounded into her like a machine for what seemed like an hour, her throat aching from the screams she'd made and her body numb with pleasure. Yet, Umbra still hadn't finished as he fucked her with lustful intensity determined not to stop until both his balls were completely empty. Karen had gone limp, her head laying off the side of the stand, tongue hanging out and eyes glossed over as her mind went blank, yet she still felt every pleasurable sensation and continued to orgasm randomly. The inside of her legs were soaked with rivers of fluids from their love-making and the puddle beneath them had grown into a large pool that just kept getting bigger. Umbra pounded into Karen with reckless abandon, the wet, furious slapping noises of him ramming her full of cock, filling the room as he drove himself towards his final release. 

Suddenly, Umbra snarled furiously and his dick jumped as he forced himself almost painfully as deep as he could get his cock into her. He rose up and grasped hold of her hips forcing the two of them together to get himself in even deeper. Then Umbra's head flew back and he howled again as he busted a nut inside his Tenno. Karen screamed in ecstasy as her womb was once again filled with so much cum that there wasn't enough space for it, feeling it squeeze out of her cunt. Her Warframe’s hips rocked taking her with it as he continued to howl and hold onto her as he blew his final load. 

Finally, Umbra shuddered and pitched forward, let go of Karen's hips and slumped backwards into the floor. As his dick pulled out of her snatch with a wet sucking sound, a gush of their combined love juices poured out of his Tenno's cunt and spilled onto the already giant pool on the floor. Umbra fell onto his back utterly drained and his cock finally became flaccid. Karen shuddered and moaned one last time as her pussy clenched, spewing more cum onto the floor, and promptly passed out from the incredible sex they'd just had. 

When Karen finally woke up, she found herself in her bed resting on her side, and felt strangely sore. What had happened? As she opened her eyes and looked around, she found that she'd been bathed and dressed before being placed in the bed. A tumbler of water and food was on a tray on the nightstand nearby. Meditating next to the bed was her Umbra, his armor and scarf replaced, and as her eyes laid on him her memory of what happened returned.

Oh...that’s right.

Umbra’s head rose and he looked down at her lovingly as Karen began to stir. Karen suddenly realized just how sore she was and she gave a soft, but happy groan as it wasn’t too terrible. Yet, she wouldn’t be walking anywhere anytime soon. She smiled up at him and reached her hand across the bed. He extended his hand and their fingers found each other, interlacing together. 

“Do you feel better, Umbra?” Karen asked. “Not so angry anymore?”  
Umbra nodded and gently caressed her hand with his fingers.  
“Good.” she smiled. “Now I know what I need to do to ease your pain. I just need to let you fuck me senseless.”

The two of them held hands and shared a quiet moment, the bond between the Tenno and her Warframe now more complete than ever.


End file.
